camelot_unchainedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikings
Little is known about the Vikings of Camelot Unchained. Below is some general information about them thanks to missgien.net General History The Vikings were adventurous seafarers and raiders from Scandinavia who spread through Europe and the North Atlantic in the period of vigorous Scandinavian expansion (800-1100 CE) known as the Viking Age. From Norway, Sweden, and Denmark, they appeared as traders, conquerors, and settlers in Finland, Russia, Byzantium, France, England, Iceland, Greenland and.... the Netherlands. For many centuries before the year 800, such tribes as the Cimbrians, Goths, Vandals, Burgundians, and Angles had been wandering out of Scandinavia. The Vikings were different because they were sea warriors and they carried with them a civilization that was in some ways more developed than those of the lands they visited. Scandinavia was rich in iron, which seems to have stimulated Viking cultural development. Iron tools cleared the forests and plowed the lands, leading to a great increase in population. Trading cities such as Birka and Hedeby appeared and became the centers of strong local kingdoms. The Viking ship, with its flexible hull and its keel and sail, was far superior to the overgrown rowboats still used by other peoples. Kings and chieftains were buried in ships, and the rich grave goods of these and other burial sites testify to the technical expertise of the Vikings in working with textiles, stone, gold and silver, and especially iron and wood. The graves also contain Arab silver, Byzantine silks, Frankish weapons, Rhenish glass, and other products of an extensive trade. In particular, the silver kufic (or cufic) coins that flowed into the Viking lands from the caliphate further stimulated economic growth. Viking civilization flourished with its skaldic literature and eddic poetry, its runic inscriptions, its towns and markets, and, most of all, its ability to organize people under law to achieve a common task- such as an invasion. Expansion was apparently propelled by the search for new trading opportunities and new areas in which to settle the growing population. By the end of the 8th century, Swedish Vikings were already in the lands around the Gulf of Finland, Danish Vikings had settled along the Dutch coast, and Norwegian Vikings had colonized the Orkney and Shetland islands. Viking Gods Odin Odin was the chief god in the Norse mythology, and the father of Thor, Balder, Hoder, Tyr, Bragi, Heimdall, Ull, Vidar, Hermod and Vali. His wives were Fjorgyn, Frigga and Rind. He had a bad habit to roam around Midgard in human disguise seducing and impregnating women. This is why many mortals were able to trace their ancestry back to him. Thor Thor was the son of Odin and Fjorgyn. He was the god ofthunder, the sky, fertility and the law. Armed with his strength-giving items, a belt and the hammer Mjölnir, he had a simple way of righting wrongs: he more or less killed everything that moved. The other gods -mostly Loki- occasionally took advantage of Thor's simplicity. Loki Loki can be called the 'wizard of lies' and is in many ways the most interesting god in Asgard. Loki was related to Odin, but their relationship was rather strange. He came to Asgard either as of right or because Odin and he entered into a blood-brotherhood. Frey Frey was a fertility god of the the Vanir race. He was the son of Njord and came to Asgard as a hostage along with his father and sister Freya. Freya Freya was the goddess of sex and later also war and death. She married the god Od, who deserted her. After being abandoned she divided her time between mourning his absence and being promiscuous. Idun The goddess of spring and immortal youth was called Idun. She was the daughter of the dwarf Ivald and married to the god Bragi. Odin Odin was the chief god in the Norse mythology, and the father of Thor, Balder, Hoder, Tyr, Bragi, Heimdall, Ull, Vidar, Hermod and Vali. His wives were Fjorgyn, Frigga and Rind. He had a bad habit to roam around Midgard in human disguise seducing and impregnating women. This is why many mortals were able to trace their ancestry back to him. Thor Thor was the son of Odin and Fjorgyn. He was the god ofthunder, the sky, fertility and the law. Armed with his strength-giving items, a belt and the hammer Mjölnir, he had a simple way of righting wrongs: he more or less killed everything that moved. The other gods -mostly Loki- occasionally took advantage of Thor's simplicity. Loki Loki can be called the 'wizard of lies' and is in many ways the most interesting god in Asgard. Loki was related to Odin, but their relationship was rather strange. He came to Asgard either as of right or because Odin and he entered into a blood-brotherhood. Frey Frey was a fertility god of the the Vanir race. He was the son of Njord and came to Asgard as a hostage along with his father and sister Freya. Freya Freya was the goddess of sex and later also war and death. She married the god Od, who deserted her. After being abandoned she divided her time between mourning his absence and being promiscuous. Idun The goddess of spring and immortal youth was called Idun. She was the daughter of the dwarf Ivald and married to the god Bragi. Sif Sif was the goddess who married Thor and bore his stepson (by Odin), Ull. The vikings (and their gods) admired golden hair, and she was exceptionally proud of hers, so Loki cut it all off while she was asleep. Hel Hel was a goddess (or a monster), a daughter of Loki and Angrboda, who ruled over Niflheim, which was the land of the dead. There were different opinions of whether she was alive or dead. Ull, in his role as god of winter, was supposed to spend a few months each year as Hel's lover. Hel and her ghostly army were going to support the other gods at Ragnarok, after which her domain would go out in flames. Sif was the goddess who married Thor and bore his stepson (by Odin), Ull. The vikings (and their gods) admired golden hair, and she was exceptionally proud of hers, so Loki cut it all off while she was asleep. Hel Hel was a goddess (or a monster), a daughter of Loki and Angrboda, who ruled over Niflheim, which was the land of the dead. There were different opinions of whether she was alive or dead. Ull, in his role as god of winter, was supposed to spend a few months each year as Hel's lover. Hel and her ghostly army were going to support the other gods at Ragnarok, after which her domain would go out in flames. Source: Viking Gods